


Spooktober Day 29 - Werewolf AU - Katakuri x Reader

by NakuNakuNoMi



Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Spooktober [29]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, M/M, Multi, Other, Werewolf AU, fluffy halloween story, mochi man is good husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakuNakuNoMi/pseuds/NakuNakuNoMi
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri & Reader, Charlotte Katakuri/Reader
Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Spooktober [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947874
Kudos: 27





	Spooktober Day 29 - Werewolf AU - Katakuri x Reader

You were running. Every breath you took felt like a thousand tiny needles stabbing your chest as your inhales were getting sharper and it got increasingly harder to get some oxygen in your lungs. Your legs were burning up. It wouldn’t be too long before you’d be too tired to keep on running, but if anything, that might be a good thing. Maybe you’d be too tired to do anything at all. And that way you would keep away from everyone and keep away from harm. 

You looked up at the sky, the sun was nearly gone. You looked behind you, and were relieved to no longer see the massive figure of your husband follow you. You couldn’t bear facing him right now. You were just not ready for confrontation. 

It wasn’t really fair. After months of marriage, he had finally opened up to you, showed you his secret, his mouth, and honestly? You were disappointed. He was still handsome as ever, lovely as ever. All the times he had said he was a monster and you shouldn’t look at him, that he was hiding his face to protect you, you felt like you had something in common. But now that was gone, and you felt the common ground of being a monster slip away. 

You had respected him whenever he ate somewhere else. You had even allowed him to make his little mochi-merienda houses within the home you shared. You wanted to trust him, so he could trust you. He knew you had a secret too, but never pried. He let you go away once a month, and you ate by yourself. Those were the rules. 

Once his face was revealed, an attempt on his side to maybe getting a little closer to you, he had hoped that you would feel confident enough to share your secret. Surely, if you didn’t think him a monster, your secret couldn’t be that bad? He was a monster for sure, and was beyond certain that whatever monstrous trait you were hiding, you’d blown out of proportion anyway. 

Discussions and questions had endlessly escalated, and being married, it proved to be harder than expected to keep avoiding the topic. He did respect you, never asking too much if you were visibly uncomfortable, but he was mostly wondering where you would go anytime it was full moon. Usually you managed to leave for just one night, leaving right before dark and coming back in the morning, but on unusually bad transformation months you’d be gone for days, worrying him.

And last month it had been a week. He had been searching for you for a while and was extremely worried. So when you carefully explained that you would have to go out again, he was insisting on going along, or at the very least, sending someone along, so he didn’t have to know your secret but he would know you would be safe.

There was no way to explain to him that no one would be safe around you once you completed your transformation and that you needed to hide away from anyone and anything without spilling your secret, so you reluctantly agreed, only to make a run for it in the middle of the night. You should have known better than to think you could mislead one of Big Mom’s sweet commanders, and that was the reason you had been running the lungs out of your body only a few minutes ago. He had noticed it, some underling had found you and Katakuri himself had been chasing you all day long. 

Tonight was the night of the full moon and you had not found a place to hide before darkness fell. You hoped with all your might that no one would be out on the streets on Komugi Island. You could feel your mind clouding over and your body contort, knowing that the transformation was starting. You let out a blood curdling scream that midway was nothing more than an animalistic growl when you noticed a tall shadow looming over you. 

You tried so frantically to escape, biting and clawing while regretting doing so as you were doing it. The sudden presence of Katakuri making your werewolf brain lose control and the human side take charge in small bouts of regret before the monster started raging. 

You had no idea how long you spent trashing, biting, clawing and trying to escape, and you had no idea when you finally passed out. All you knew was that you woke up at home, in the bed you shared with Katakur, a blanket wrapped around you. It wasn’t done very elegantly, almost as if someone literally rolled you into a burrito, and you realised that was just what had happened. 

_“You’re awake”_  
You gasped as you noticed Katakuri sitting next to the bed, your senses were too clouded over to have noticed him earlier.  
 _“Kata, dear, I- I am sorry I-”_ you stumbled over your words, unsure what to be sorry for exactly, not even sure what had happened the night before and how you had ended up here again. 

He softly, gently patted your head, effectively shutting up as he went on to tell you how he witnessed your transformation, knowing a little before it would happen that you’d transform into a wolf, thanks to his far advanced haki. He had also used haki to protect himself from your bites and other attacks, and had completely worn out wolf-you until you passed out. He had tried to be as careful as possible so you didn’t get hurt, wrapped you in the blanket so you could rest, and be a little trapped in case you’d still wake up transformed. He stayed guard all night. 

You felt tears well up in your eyes, sniffled a couple of times and tried to find words for all the things you wanted to explain, opening up your mouth but swallowing the words every single time.  
“You don’t have to tell right now. I will wait. But you are no monster. And I still love you.”  
  
You cried, for that was all you could ask for. And you would explain soon. But for now, you just leapt up and snuggled close to your husband, knowing that you would never have to spend a full moon alone anymore. 


End file.
